


Bad Ass Daddy…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: A little one shot Halloween fic set in the Christmas Presents Universe…





	Bad Ass Daddy…

Bad Ass Daddy…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 456  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: A little one shot Halloween fic set in the Christmas Presents Universe…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Bad Ass Daddy…**

“Brian. I’m running late. I’m still at the GLC setting up for the Halloween party and candy exchange.”

“Why do you have to be involved in this? You know how much I hate the GLC.”

“Yes dear, I know. You know why I’m helping out, so stop complaining. Besides I need you to do me a favor and pick up the boys’ costumes. The shop is closing up early today, so they can help set up for the costume judging contest and games.”

“That’s totally stupid, it’s Halloween. They should be staying open all night. You never know when some fag is going to need a feather boa or diamond tiara.”

“I’m pretty sure Emmett already has a feather boa and diamond tiara in his vast wardrobe.”

“Probably so…”

“So, you’ll go and pick up the costumes? And, you might need to get them dressed as well.”

They both hear a huge crash in the background.

“Oh shit! Yeah, you’re going to have to get them dressed too. I’ll meet you at the diner at six, the party starts at seven.”

“Why is it starting so early?”

“Because it’s a children’s Halloween party! That way all the big girls and boys can make it to Babylon for the Adult Halloween party by eleven.”

“Okay, I just have to finish going through these contracts, and then I’ll get the boys ready.”

“Thanks. I’ll be sure to show you my appreciation later tonight.”

An hour and a half later Cynthia sticks her head into Brian’s office.

“Brian. I’m closing up, everyone already left.”

“I’ll just be a few more minutes.”

“Brian! It’s almost five thirty! Don’t you have to get the boys dressed?”

“Oh, Fuck!”

Brian jumps up and runs out the door…

~~~

At exactly six they walk into the diner, and Debbie comes over to see their costumes. 

“I though you two were going to be superheroes?”

“We are, Grandma!”

“You look more like Clark Kent and James Dean.”

“Who is Clark Kent?”

Justin rushes in and stops in his tracks when he sees Jamie and Nicky.

“Brian! You promised to pick up their costumes!”

“Sorry. I lost track of time…”

Justin kneels down and inspects the boy’s outfits. Just then Emmett sashays in, dressed as Cher. He looks at Nicky who is dressed in his little designer suit, holding a tiny briefcase. Jamie is dressed in faded blue jeans, a black wife beater, with a black leather jacket and boots.

“So who are you boys dressed as?”

Jamie stares at him like he’s an idiot.

“Nicky is Business Daddy, and I’m Bad Ass Daddy!”

“Of course you are…”

Justin shakes his head, “Really, Brian? Only you would dress your kids up as yourself for Halloween!”

The End


End file.
